


Day 183

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [183]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Luka/Harra, Luka/oc
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [183]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 183

Luka was tired of clearing rubble. For weeks Rhatigan had her, and a few others clearing the rubble from the tunnels the Carta were digging out. The secret passage she and Harra had found did not connect to Kirkwall proper but it came very close, a few more weeks of digging and they would have a way in and out that no one would know about. You would think having been the one to actually find the tunnel would have earned Luka a better job then rubble clearer.

She dumped her load down an old shaft they had found. It was starting to fill up and they would need to find another dumping ground soon. Rhatigan didn’t want them carting the dirt outside, lest someone spot them and figure out what they were doing.

They were digging out many more tunnels then they needed, creating a maze to trap intruders and making extra work for Luka. She was passing one of the turn offs when hands covered her mouth and pulled her into the darkness. Her hand was on her knife hilt by rexfled but she wasn't being attacked. Lips pressed to hers and the hands slid down her back to her rear. Harra.

Luka was glad for the excuse to skip out on work and returned the kiss. As usual, Harra took the lead, pulling Luka deeper into the tunnel. She had laid a blanket down in the dirt for them to lie on. Luka surrendered to the rush of emotion and lightheadedness. The blood pounding in her ears was so loud she almost didn’t hear the sounds of something scurrying around in their tunnel.

“What was that?” she asked, pushing Harra up. Harra took hold of Luka’s wrists and pinned them above her head.

“Some poor sod who still has to work, probably,” she said. “Would you rather he hang out with them,” she started kissing Luka’s neck, “or me?”

“You,” Luka said. She tried to free her wrists but Harra held them tight. Luka pretended to surrender completely but then used her hips to knock the other dwarf off balance, rollen both of them so she ended up on top.

“My turn,” Luka said, teasing Harra’s collarbone with her tongue.

The noise came again, closer this time. Harra paused and peered down the tunnel. It was supposed to be a dead end but there were clearly footsteps coming from that direction. Harra and Luka sprang apart and had their knives drawn in a moment.

Luka lit a torch from her pack, whatever was coming from the tunnel clearly wasn’t hindered by the darkness but they were. When they didn’t immediately see what was coming she tossed the torch down the tunnel. 

The outline of a dwarf shuffled into view. He looked sick, or drunk but not aggressive.

“Who are you?” Harra called out. The dwarf paused, looking around with eyes filled with grey mist. He looked like a ghoul but not quite. 

“I’m Kallap,” he said. “Once of the Carta, but now a servant of Corypheus. I have come with a bargain for Rhatigan from Janika.”

Crazy perhaps but not dangerous.

“Should we kill him?” She asked, glancing at Harra “He seems dangerously insane.”

“Not insane,” Kallip said. “I have had my eyes opened to the truth.”

“My father will want to decide himself,” Harra said. “Follow behind and if he looks suspicious: knife his kidneys.”


End file.
